


F1 drabbles

by Lily_Anna



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Anna/pseuds/Lily_Anna
Summary: A little collection of drabbles about my favorite pairings





	1. “Are you ever going to apologize?” - Max/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: “Are you ever going to apologize?” - Max/Charles

Charles couldn’t believe it. That first place belonged to him. It was his. During all that laps he had imagined how he would have walked on the top spot of the podium, waving to the cheering people under him; he had imagined how he would have celebrated his first win in Formula One with his crew and the party with his friends in Monaco.  
And then Max-fucking-Verstappen stole his win. Charles was angry, like he hadn’t been in a while. Especially since he couldn't really go to the stewarts to complain about the move Max did because even if he thought that was a little dirty, it was hard racing, something that all drivers fought hard to do this year seeing how the FIA wouldn't stop to give penalties about the most pointless things.

One of the biggest mistakes he did coming to Austria was choosing to share the plane ride with Max. He started to regret his decision when after the race he packed his bags and headed to the small private airport to catch the plane to come back to Monaco. He almost forgot that he and Max shared the plane, at least before seeing Max, his bags and his stupid first place tropy in the left side of the plane. The Monegasque decided to ignore Max, exchanging a few words with the pilots and then sitting down with his headphones while the plane took off.  
The plane ride wasn’t long, a little more than an hour, but after 30 minutes Charles already felt the need to bang his head on the aircraft. Or maybe he just needed to punch Max face, he hadn’t decided yet. That smug bastard was listening to music while being focused reading something on his phone, congratulations text Charles supposed. That was the last straw for the Ferrari driver: how Max dared to read congratulations texts that would have belonged to him if only Max didn’t overtook him with that move on the last laps?  
It was in that moment that Charles plan to ignore the Dutch changed as he suddenly spoke: “Are you ever going to apologize?”. “What?” replied the Redbull driver quite puzzled. “I asked if you are ever going to apologise for what you did today” “Charles that was hard racing, stop being a crybaby about it”. “I’m not being a crybaby Max! You stole my race, I should have won and you know it!” screamed the Monegasque while standing up and walking to Max, who also stand up. “And what are you gonna do about that Charles? It doesn’t matter what you think, at the end of the day I won and you lost, simple as that”.  
Charles was speechless and blinded with rage. He felt like he was in some kind of out-of-the-body experience as he lifted his arm and aimed to Max’s face to give him a punch that the other driver wouldn't forget for a while. He had probably underestimated Max’s reflexes as the other boy blocked his wrist just a few seconds before Charles’ punch was about to hit the other boy pretty face.  
The fact that he still thought that Max had a pretty face even in that moment concerned him a little bit, but the Monegasque’s crush for the older boy was something that hadn’t yet fade away despite his numerous attempts and also despite Max’s shitty behaviour.  
Max spoke calmly: “Charles come on, you are better than that. You are a talented driver and your win will come soon trust me”. Charles simply stared at him and then whispered: “What if that was my only chance to win this year? I… I just wanted to win this race Max.” “I know… I’m sorry that you are upset, maybe a raced a little too hard and I could have done a fairer move to overtake but you know I’m not gonna apologise for what happened in the race” spoke softly Max while rubbing slowly the other boy wrist in a comforting motion.

Both boys couldn't stop to stare each other in the eyes, merely 20 cm separating them. Charles could feel Max’s body heat irradiating, the scent of his cologne almost suffocating him.  
His mind seemed to disconnect itself while Charles leaned in and kissed the other boy. It was a mere peck on the lips but he felt his cheeks burning while jumping away from Max. “I’m really sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking” managed to stutter the Monegasque completely embarrassed. The Dutchman stared at him for what seemed like hours then he slowly murmured: “Actually I didn’t mind that at all Charles. It’s a bit unfortunate that happened while you are angry at me but at the end it doesn't really matter you know?” “Wait… I didn't know you-”. “What can I say… you’re a charming driver” chuckled Max while leaning in “What if I kissed you again?”. “I probably wouldn’t mind it at all” smiled Charles already imagining their second kiss. “Good” murmured Max while softly cupping the other boy jaw and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and english is not my native language so I apologise if there are any mistakes!  
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)


	2. “You make me want things I can’t have.” - Max/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: “You make me want things I can’t have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is bad at feelings and so is Max. Also I love my sappy boys.

Max and Daniel were lying on Dan’s bed after coming back from another busy race weekend. They had different feelings about the weekend: Max was feeling at the top of the world after winning his 7th Grand Prix while Daniel felt miserable after another DNF. When they came back to Monaco the night before they went straight to Dan’s apartment but as they were both too tired for sex, they settled for some cuddles instead. Daniel almost didn’t remember for how long he and Max had this strange arrangement: at first it was only to have little bit of fun between teammates after the races to work off adrenaline but during the years the sex arised into something else that he coulnd’t exactly name.

The fact that the older boy had developed a crush on Max didn’t really help the situation: when the year before he decided to leave Redbull and join Renault he was scared that Max would break that thing between them, whatever that was. His feelings on the whole situation made him realize how much he liked the younger boy, more than any “friends with benefits” should have.  
He was relieved when they spoke about it during one of the last races they did as teammates, asking if they should stop doing what they did for more than two year at that point. “Do you want to stop?” replied Max looking straight into Daniel’s eyes. The Australian was taken aback by the sudden serious tone of the other guy while answering back “Well- no I don’t want to”. “Good, neither do I” muttered Max while grabbing Daniel t-shirt and guiding him to the bed in the centre of the hotel room. Daniel just smiled and let Max take control of the situation, while he relaxed as the worry slid down his shoulders.

And so they were, almost half a year after that conversation, lying on Daniel’s bed. It was 7 in the morning and the sunlight was slowly creeping inside the bedroom. Max’s face was resting on Dan’s chest while he had his arm around the younger boy to keep him close. Usually after a race weekend they slept at least until noon to catch up some good sleep but strangely Daniel was more awake than ever, thanks to all his thoughts running around his mind.

The room was lit by the soft yellow light of the sunrise and Daniel found himself listening to Max’s calm and deep breath.  
When he was sleeping all his sharp features softened making him look even younger than he already was. His serene appearance, in strong contrast of what everyone saw during the day, was something Daniel cherished immensely: he felt incredibly lucky to be the only one able to see the younger boy with his guard down while he slept peacefully in his arms.  
The Australian began gently playing with the Dutchman blonde hair, caressing his jaw and chin and brushing lightly Max’s lips with his thumb. He stopped, looking at the beautiful sleeping boy and feeling something aching inside his chest, he murmured: “You make me want things I can’t have”.

In that moment Max began stirring lightly as he lifted his head up to meet Daniel eyes. “What are those things you can’t have?” whispered the younger boy with a hoarse voice as he had just woken up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up. Please sleep some more Max, after yesterday you deserve it”, “You didn’t answer my question: what is that you can’t have?”. “I… it doesn’t matter. You weren’t supposed to hear that anyway”, replied Daniel while something that seemed almost like anxiety started setting into his chest, “please forget it”.  
The other boy said nothing for a couple of minutes and Dan thought he was back to sleep. Then he suddenly murmured: “Sometimes, you also make me want things I can’t have. It’s a strange feeling: it makes me feel things that I thought I buried inside myself a long time ago”. 

Daniel was taken aback with that sudden confession and looked at Max with disbelief but the other boy kept his gaze on the white wall in front of him. “Max, I didn’t… I didn’t know you felt this way” stuttered the Australian, suddenly feeling his throat dry.  
“You didn’t know? Daniel you seriously thought I kept having sex with you, cuddling the morning after and eating breakfast in bed just because I liked you as a friend?” snarled Max, looking angrily at the other boy “I didn’t tell you because I thought you wanted something with no strings attached, but since you brought it up first I decided it was a good moment to finally admit it to you. I’m sorry if I ruined this thing between us… it’s ok if you don't reciprocate my feelings”.  
“Fuck Max… I can’t even tell you how sorry I am… I thought you didn’t want me and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by telling you how I felt”, replied Daniel, “please believe I didn’t know you were suffering about this the same way I was suffering”

Then Daniel softly cupped Max’s face as he spoke: “I want you more than as a friend: I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to bring you a cup of coffee while you’re still in bed, I want to sing off key all that indie songs that I love and you hate, I want to make love with you every night and morning, I want to make you laugh because I’ve said something stupid. I love you Max and I’m sorry it took me two years to finally saying it to you.”  
Max’s blue eyes lit up hearing the other boy words, he smiled and kissed him passionately. After breaking the kiss, he murmured “I love you too Daniel, you can’t even imagine how much I wanted to say this in the last two years. I can’t wait to do all the sappy things you have just said.” “Well I have an idea on where to start…” smirked Daniel as he pushed his boyfriend onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grammar differences between "to lay" and "to lie" stressed me out as a non-native speaker, but I hope you can forgive my eventual mistakes haha.  
> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)  
> *also if you want to see any particular pairing let me know in the comments!*


	3. “We are only here to establish an alibi.” - Carlos & Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: “We are only here to establish an alibi.”  
> Lando wants to prank a certain Australian driver and Carlos helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my McLaren boys, I really do. Also Max does a brief appearance because I just couldn't resist (and I love his friendship with Lando).
> 
> For the lovely **bwoahyeurefacein** , I hope you like it!

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon when Lando, after his media duties, knocked on Carlos’ motorhome door. He heard a faint “Come in, it’s open” before entering in the small living room of the motorhome. Carlos was lying on the sofa, scrolling down on his phone and looking pretty much bored. He lifted his head up from the phone screen and eyed Lando shooting him a suspicious look: “What do you want?”  
Lando simply smiled, trying to look innocent. “Maybe I just want to spend some time with my favorite teammate”, “Lando, you really are a terrible liar, you know that?”. “Mmh ok you won. But I need your help on something”, “If you fucked up something in your own motorhome I’m not gonna help you.”  
Lando sighed: “Can you hear me out for a second? I need your help for a prank”. Carlos shoot him another suspicious look before smirking: “Ok you’ve got my attention. Who are we gonna prank?”, “Daniel” simply answered Lando.  
Carlos raised his eyebrow and then started giggling: “That sounds good, payback for his prank at Silverstone! What’s the plan?” “I was thinking about hiding all his shoes except his boots and his flip flops: since he can’t stay with the boots all day he will have to come at the drivers briefing with his flip flops. Besides he would probably think that he lost them: Max told me he is really disorganized” replied Lando leaning on the small table in the right side of the living room.  
“Sounds like a good plan, I’m in!” said Carlos while getting up from the sofa.

The McLaren boys took their mission quite seriously: first of all they got rid of their teamwear, changing into normal clothes, because let’s be real, the orange of their t shirts could be seen from miles away. They also opted for a cap and a pair of sunglasses and brought a small backpack to carry Daniel’s shoes that they decided to hide into Lando’s motorhome.  
The two teammates slowly made their way around the paddock, but being 8 in the evening it was pretty empty, allowing them to go around almost unnoticed. When they arrived at the area where the Renault motorhomes were located Carlos quickly checked that the whole team was having dinner in their hospitality and then gave Lando the thumbs up. “C'mon, let’s be quickly I don’t know how long it will take them to finish dinner” whispered Carlos while slowly opening the door of Daniel’s motorhome and peeking inside.  
Lando picked up all Daniel shoes, ensuring to leave behind only the boots for free practice and the flip flops, while Carlos lit up the room with the torch on his phone and checked that no one was arriving.  
“I’m done, let’s go” hurried Lando, grabbing Carlos’ arm and guiding him in the back of the motorhome. “Fuck Lando there’s someone arriving from the hospitality…” said Carlos in hushed tones. “We can’t get caught- fucking hell- what are we gonna do?” replied Lando, with a hint of panic in his voice. “Ok, let’s keep calm. We are gonna run, we are not far away from the Redbull hospitality area. There we will be safe, I think” mumbled Carlos, while starting to jog to the big glass building that hosted Redbull hospitality. Lando quickly followed him, both boys now running trying not to look too suspicious and staying in the shadows as much as possible.

They stopped only when they arrived in front of Max’s motorhome, where Lando grabbed Carlos’ arm to hold him up. He quickly knocked on Max’s door and without even waiting for a reply he opened the door and hurriedly pushed Carlos into the living room, closing the door behind them.  
“Guys what the fuck?!” screeched Max from his sofa, looking very much startled.  
“We are only here to establish an alibi” replied Lando out of breath. Max glanched at both drivers, before stating: “You two look absolutely ridiculous. What the fuck did you do?” “Thanks Max, you really know how to compliment someone, don’t you?” said Carlos rolling his eyes.  
“You show up in my living room out of breath wearing a cap, a pair of sunglasses and a backpack. Honestly I don’t really know what do you expect from me.” replied Max looking suspiciously at the McLaren boys. Lando stepped up and explained: “We pranked Daniel and we almost got caught in his motorhome so we ran away, but we need an alibi in case someone starts to ask questions”, “Oh sounds fun, what did you do to him?” inquired the Dutchman sounding amused. “Well, you know he’s obsessed with his shoes right? So I decided to hide them at my place and leave him only with the boots for free practice and his flip flops. So tomorrow will go at the drivers briefing with his hideous yellow flip flops” revealed Lando.  
Max thought that the whole situation was extremely funny and couldn’t stop laughing for some minutes. Finally he managed to stutter: “Guys next time I want to prank him too, please count me in. Anyway don’t worry I’ll cover your back, I’ve got you.” “Thanks mate, we owe you one” replied both McLaren drivers smiling at their friend.

After have said their goodbyes, both boys made their way to Lando’s motorhome and hid the backpack behind a small coffee table in his living room. “Well that was fun” spoke Carlos, with a big smile on his lips. “Yeah, we need to do this more often. But next time we’ll have to plan it out so we don’t show up in Max’s living room out of the blue” chuckled Lando while Carlos agreed with him. They chatted some more about the upcoming race weekend, then Carlos said his goodbyes and went to bed to catch a good night of sleep.

The next day Daniel went to the drivers briefing with a hideous pair of yellow flip flops and while everyone giggled, three drivers in particular were laughing and exchanging knowing glances between each other. Oh, how sweet revenge was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)


	4. Birthday surprise - George/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex is an insecure mess, Lando is a good friend and George just wanted to surprise his boyfriend for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little piece of fluff on this cute boyfriends but I ended up with 1.2k angst with happy ending. *oops ;)*
> 
> For the lovely **Ormenellaneve** , I hope you like it!

The 23rd of March was quickly approaching and Alex found himself more and more excited to celebrate his birthday with his boyfriend George. Him and the fellow driver had been together for a little more than 10 months and already moved together, so they could both be close to their workplace while also being close to each other.

A week before his birthday however, Alex began noticing something off in his boyfriend’s behavior: George started coming home later, saying he had a long day at the factory or in the simulator, he was on his phone a lot and when Alex asked who was texting with he would brush him off with a simple “no one”. Of course Alex started to suspect the worst and used George’s phone code to track him using the tool “Find my IPhone” to see his GPS signal. The guilt was crushing Alex’s conscience but the Thai tried to convince himself that he had all the reasons to suspect of his boyfriend strange behaviour.

Is was on a quiet Thursday morning that Alex actually caught George in the act: his boyfriend told him he had some work at Williams but his GPS signal indicated he was actually around Castle Combe, which was almost an hour from the factory.

George was cheating on him.

His boyfriend for almost a year, his best friend since they were teenagers, after two years of mutual pining decided to throw away their relationship and cheat on him. Alex’s hands were shaking and not knowing how to react in this situation decided to call one of his closest friends to ask for advice.

“Hello?” answered Lando almost immediately.

“George is cheating on me” stated Alex with a shaky voice.

“Alex have you suddenly become insane?”squeaked Lando on the phone, “George would never cheat on you and you know it”. “Yeah I thought the same but _apparently he did_ , and I caught him” explained the other driver, in the edge of tears. Lando was taken aback by the news, he couldn’t believe George would do something like cheating, especially as his friend had been in love with Alex for almost three years and still head over heels in love with him. “Listen… this seems like something George would never do, he’s a very honest person and I strongly doubt that he would cheat on you” explained Lando. “I really don’t know what to do… tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to spend it with my boyfriend just relaxing on the couch but now I don’t even know if he loves me anymore” replied Alex, who sounded like was trying to hold back the sobs without really succeeding. “My advice is to sleep on it, maybe he had some media commitment or an interview there. Then tomorrow you can try to talk about it with him and I’m sure that there’s been some kind of misunderstanding”, spoke calmly the Brit, “but I’m curious… how did you discover that he wasn’t in the factory?”. Alex, on the other side of the telephone line, was silent for a couple of seconds before answering: “Thanks for your advice, I’ll follow it. I think is better if I confront him when I’m clear-headed. And for answering your question I’ve used George’s phone code on “Find my IPhone” to track his GPS signal”. “Do you realize that what you did is extremely wrong and that George will be furious once he finds out?” “I had no other choice Lando! He was acting strange and I’ve starting to suspect the worst. And turns out I was right!” Lando sighed: “I’ve already told you, we are not sure is cheating on you. And, as I’ve said for the tenth time today: I think is highly unlikely that he actually did it”. “Yeah I- I have to go, thanks for your advice Lando” murmured the Thai, “No problems mate, take care of yourself and stay positive” replied his friend before the line went silent.

Alex spent the rest of the day sobbing in bed and watching romantic comedies on Netflix. When finally George came home, he decided to avoid him and went to sleep claiming to have a headache. The morning after, Alex was woken up by his boyfriend placing soft kisses on his face. “Good morning beautiful birthday boy” murmured George “I’ve made pancakes and hot chocolate for breakfast”. Alex tried to smile and carry on like everything was fine but the tension was palpable while the couple was having breakfast and making small talk. After breakfast, George told him to get dressed because he wanted to show him something.

His boyfriend drove along the British countryside for more than an hour and stopped only when they reached a small village. “Where are we?” asked Alex, speaking for the first time since he entered the car. “Castle Combe” replied his boyfriend, entering into a narrow driveway surrounded by fields.

Alex was shocked by George’s reply, feeling rage rapidly building in his chest. Suddenly Alex couldn't contain himself anymore and started screaming: “How dare you? Are you taking me to meet your new lover? On my birthday? You have no shame!”. George stopped the car on the side of the road, speechless by his boyfriend surge of anger. “What do you mean Alex? I don’t understand what you are talking about” “I know that you’re cheating on me, don’t play dumb! Yesterday you said you were at the factory but I’ve tracked your phone and your GPS said you were here! Just stop fucking lying to me!”.

“You tracked my phone? How could you do that? I’ve been nothing but faithful to you Alex and the fact that you doubt that hurts like hell. I’ve lied to you because I was organizing this birthday surprise for you” spoke George feeling betrayed. “Look,” added George pointing at a beautiful small cottage,”I’ve rented this place for the whole weekend just for us to celebrate, but frankly right now I don’t even know if I want to spend the weekend with you”. Alex stayed completely silent while his boyfriend left the car and walked to the front porch of the cottage.

It was in that moment that the Thai realized that he might have done one of the biggest fucks up in history, got out the car and shouted: “George wait!”. “What do you want?” snarled the Brit, anger clear in his blue eyes. “Fuck- I don’t even know how to begin this. I- I thought that you were cheating on me: coming home late, texting and refusing to tell me who you were talking with, being evasive. And you are so beautiful and charming, you don’t even know how many drivers had a crush on you during this years while I’m not that beautiful and most of the time I’m awkward” managed to stutter Alex between the sobs.

George looked at him with a strange expression on his face, sighed deeply and then walked towards his boyfriend. He wiped away Alex’s tears with his thumbs and then cupped his face: “Listen to me: you are beautiful, kind, witty, passionate and the most amazing boyfriend I could have ever asked for. Promise me you won’t ever again let your insecurities doubt of my love for you and put at risk our relationship”. Alex calmed down a little before saying: “I promise. I’m sorry-” but he was interrupted by George, who silenced him with a sweet kiss. “I’m still a little angry that you spied on me. But this weekend I just want to celebrate your birthday with you okay? We will speak about this when we go back home”, “Okay” simply replied the Thai with a small smile.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, admiring the cottage and the natural surroundings. Then George embraced tightly his boyfriend and spoke: “I love you Alex, when I’m with you I feel the happiest and luckiest man on earth. Happy birthday babe” “I love you too darling, this is the best birthday present you could have ever got me” replied Alex before kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there are some structure mistakes on the sentences, so I apolgise for any mistakes.  
> Sidenote: Castle Combe is a real city in the UK that is famous for its cottages  
> Sidenote pt 2: I love my "messy british squad" as I like to call them on Tumblr (can I be more nerd than that?)
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked it, I really appreciate them! :)


	5. The difference between being happy and being distracted - Charles & Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: “There’s a difference between being happy and being distracted.”
> 
> Pierre sees Hungary's post-race conference and is sad about the comments made about him, luckily Charles is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad when I wrote this piece so it turned out kinda short and sad but I hope you appreciate this two best friends being protective of each other anyway :)
> 
> Also tw for the mention of alcohol abuse as unhealthy coping mechanism

All drivers welcomed warmly summer break: it was just 3 weeks but it allowed them to relax properly, to spend time with family and friends and to travel for something that wasn’t F1-related. It was especially needed for Charles and Pierre, who had a pretty bad season so far. Of course Pierre looking at his poor season was the most stressed between the two: being lapped numerous times by his teammate and threatened to get replaced, mocked by fans and journalists was slowly putting him in a bad mental space. Charles, from his side, wasn’t satisfied: he didn’t win any race and the pressure of being a Ferrari driver was starting to affect him more than he would have liked to admit.

After the race in Hungary the two friends decided to spend some days together in Charles’ house in Monaco and since his family was away for the holidays, the two had opted for a few days of complete silence and relax. Their days consisted mostly in getting up at noon, have lunch, spending the afternoon by the pool surrounded by the trees in Charles’ garden, have dinner and in the evening deciding if they wanted to watch a film on the couch or going to some club to party. This routine worked very well for the two old friends, it allowed them to be alone if they wanted to or to seek each other's company if they wanted to do something. They set only few rules during their “holiday” but the most important was for sure to take a break from social media and everything related to racing, so they could ignore easily all the drama and speculations that concerned them.

It was on the quiet Thursday evening, after a successful evening spent tanning by the pool, that Pierre decided to break their rule and to check social media. The first thing he decided to see was the post-race conference and hearing the three drivers making fun of him totally killed that little bit of happiness that he had restored during the holiday. Charles in the meanwhile had joined him and asked him what he wanted to do that evening. Pierre looked at his friend who was smiling at him and seemed so relaxed: he didn’t want to ruin the holiday with his problems so he forced himself to smile and quickly answered that he wanted to have a bit of fun in a club. 

The French thought that a night out could help to cheer himself up but he severely underestimated the temptation to drown his sorrows in alcohol. That's why Charles had to drag his drunk friend back home only at one in the morning and to help him to go to bed as he was too drunk to function properly.

The next morning Charles said nothing and if was pissed for the night before he didn’t show it. Instead his friend seemed worried about him, shooting concerned glances during breakfast and their morning run. Pierre from his side was deeply embarrassed to have gotten so drunk that Charles had to help him walking and decided to ignore everything that happened the night before, knowing that Charles respected his privacy and wouldn’t ask him about it.  
The day was slowly coming to an end and Charles was tidying up the kitchen after dinner, while Pierre carried two beers to the small table that was on the terrace, where they could contemplate Monaco’s unique panorama.  
Charles was quickly sat next to him and the two began drinking their beers while chatting about their latest readings and their plans for the next day. After a while, a comfortable silence settled between them as they both enjoyed the view of Monaco by night and the cold summer breeze.

“So… do you want to talk about what happened last night?” asked Charles, sounding casual. “If I say no you’re gonna drop it?” replied Pierre, wishing to end that conversation already. “No”, followed Charles with a small smile,”I’ve never seen you that drunk Pierre and honestly you don’t seem happy at all since yesterday. Do you want to tell me what is going on?”  
Pierre sighed: “I’m happy, I really don’t know what you are talking about”.  
Charles stared at him for a few seconds before saying: “There’s a difference between being happy and being distracted”. 

Silence settled again between them, Charles seemed lost in thoughts while Pierre was debating if he should admit everything to Charles or keep it for himself.  
“I broke our rule” suddenly spoke Pierre. “What rule?” “The one about staying out of social media”. The Monegasque looked at him with a raised eyebrow: “What did you see that made you upset?” “In the post race conference Max, Lewis and Seb made fun of me and that I didn’t win anything in the first part of the season”. Charles didn’t say anything at first, for those who didn’t know him well he could have appeared calm but Pierre saw clearly the anger behind his calm facade. Then his friend looked at the video of conference, especially the part regarding Pierre before saying: “Well that’s interesting… I think the conversation was just a little bit of banter that got out of hand. They weren’t talking about you specifically and honestly to me what Lewis said was just because he was pissed about what Max said about Valtteri. But anyway I’ll talk to Seb next time I see him and you should talk with Max”.  
“Would you do that for me?” quietly asked Pierre. “Of course I would Pierre, you are my best friend and I want to make sure that people respect you. I just want you to be happy” replied Charles with a determined expression on his face.  
“Thank you” said Pierre, for the first time with a real smile on his face, as he squeezed Charles’ arm. “Anytime mate” replied Charles, embracing his best friend in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)


	6. Wild nights and mugshots - Charles/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIALOGUE PROMPT: “What can I say? The camera loves me.” He blew a kiss to the camera, giggling to the photographer.  
> “Sir, you’re going to have to stand still for your mugshot.” 
> 
> AU in which Charles is a police officer and Pierre gets arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely **Ormenellaneve** , I hope you like this two dorks being cute!
> 
> It took me almost a week to finish this little piece of writing and I'm still not completely satisfied, but anyway.  
> Also Charles in a police officer unifrom?? I don't think I could handle it if ever I saw it in real life.

Pierre was happy. Well, actually he was euphoric.  
The fact that he was really drunk in a random club in Monaco was just a mere detail, a nicety in the night that was about to go down in history as the craziest night in Pierre’s life.

It all started a few days back, when Pierre graduated university at the top of his class and his friends suggested to go in Monaco to celebrate properly in a club. The small city, famous for its luxury and the guarantee of a wild night out was just 2 hours drive from their hometown. At the end they decided to spend the whole weekend there, tanning during the day and partying during the night: it was the perfect plan.  
Except it wasn’t a perfect plan, because Pierre and his friends got really drunk and lost each other. Two of them went home with some random pretty girls they found at the club and three of them got lost during the night but texted Pierre that they were back safe at the hotel. So at the end of the night only Pierre and his best friend Esteban were the ones still partying, both having a blast. They quickly lost track of time and found themselves drunk in the streets of Monaco with all clubs shut down, talking too loud and laughing too much. So it wasn't really a surprise that they were taken into custody by two Monegasque police officers that were on duty during that long night.  
The police station was quiet and Pierre and Esteban were split: Esteban went with the older officer while Pierre was left into custody of the younger one.  
The officer pointed the way to a small room and told him to stand still in the centre of the room and took a camera in his hands.

“What can I say? The camera loves me.” Pierre blew a kiss to the camera, giggling to the photographer.  
“Sir, you have to stand still for your mugshot” replied the young police officer trying to seem annoyed while he was clearly amused of the whole situation. It was almost 5 minutes that he was trying to take the picture but the Frenchman didn’t stop making faces at the camera, doing stupid poses like he was on a red carpet and not in a police station. Finally he managed to shoot the infamous mugshot and guided Pierre into a small office.  
He placed a big glass of water in front of him before saying with a small smile: “Here, drink it. It will help you to sober up”.  
“Now I need your documents to file the report” followed the officer, after he had taken a seat. In that moment a small corner of Pierre’s mind realized that he was in big trouble but in his really drunken state he found hard to care about it. He handled his identity card and then simply stared at the officer while he wrote the report on the pc.

Now, Pierre would be lying if he wouldn't admit that the officer was hot, because he was undeniably handsome. Besides he had a thing for men in uniforms and it didn’t help at all to keep his focus on the whole situation and not on the beautiful police officer in front of him.  
“Officer Leclerc?” asked Pierre after a while. “Yes?” “I’m sorry to bother you but can I have another glass of water? I really need to be sober to handle all of this” replied Pierre with an apologetic smile. “Of course you can. Here you are”, “Thanks sir” murmured the Frenchman. “You can call me Charles by the way. I mean it isn’t professional to tell you that, but I’m a year younger than you and all these formalities are rather unnecessary; don’t you think?” added the officer with a warm smile. “Well then, thank you Charles” spoke Pierre.  
They were silent for a while, Charles attention directed at writing the report, meanwhile Pierre was forcing himself to sober up. After some time Pierre, with panic clear in his voice, dared to ask: “How bad is it? The arrest I mean. I have never done anything wrong in my life, I swear. This can’t show up on my criminal record”.  
Charles looked up from the computer screen and replied: “First of all take a deep breath. You were taken into custody for disturbing the peace and although it is a criminal offence for now it doesn't look too bad. I need to speak with the other officer who took you and your friend into custody to decide what to do. Please wait here until I come back”.  
Pierre nodded as Officer Leclerc -or Charles?- left the room. It seemed like it took him hours to come back but eventually he did and brought with him a cup of coffee: “I brought you some coffee if you want it”. Pierre accepted the offer with shaking hands, now he had considerably sobered up and his anxiety was eating him alive.  
Charles smiled before speaking: “I talked with my colleague and since both you and your friend don't have any previous criminal records we won’t press charges and you’ll only receive an official reprimand. But your data will stay in our serves so if you end up getting arrested again here in Monaco for the same reason, you’ll immediately be charged with “disturbing the peace” and I’ll be on your criminal record. I hope you understood and if you have any further questions feel free to ask me.”  
Pierre exhaled loudly as his nerves relaxed, he really couldn't believe his luck: “Thank you. I understood everything. How long will it take until we are free to go?”  
“Probably half an hour, we need to sort out the documents and give you the reprimand” replied Charles before he started typing on his computer.  
After the conversation, everything seemed to happen really quickly and soon enough Pierre and Esteban were reunited in Charles’ office. The officer handed them two envelopes containing their reprimands and made them sign some documents for the release. Both boys thanked the officer and started to make their way out.  
Just before Pierre was out of the office, he turned around and spoke: “Thank you Charles for being so kind with me tonight: I can get really annoying when I’m drunk and you helped me a lot during this difficult situation”.  
“It was a pleasure, don’t worry about it. Just do me a favour: when you’ll open the envelope do it carefully so if there’s some note inside it doesn’t slip out” replied Charles, winking at him.

Pierre left the police station quite puzzled and it was only when he was back in his hotel room that he dared to open the envelope. Inside there was the reprimand and a folded piece of paper. He quickly opened it and then let out a giggle.  
Inside the note it was written: _“I hope I don’t come off as inopportune but if you want to visit Monaco again (without getting arrested this time!) here is my number. PS. you’re really cute when you’re drunk”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, F1 summer break is slowly killing me and it's only been one week.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)


	7. Hungarian confessions - Kevin/Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This two stubborn drivers catch feelings for each other but refuse to admit it. Until Kevin drunken confession changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for **fast_driving_idiots** and **AnaMachado** who love this pairing as much as I do! I hope you like it :)
> 
> I'm not really satisfied of this chapter but I discovered that Kevin/Nico are hard to write for me, even if I love reading about them.

It was supposed to be a one time thing, or it was what Kevin and Nico liked to tell themselves after they first ended up having sex a bit drunk in Nico’s hotel room after a terrible race. Since that night a year had passed and they were both pretty sure it was not a one time thing. Their meetings were actually quite regular, almost every weekend and before heading to their own hotel room one of them would say: “This is the last time we are doing this”. Of course they both knew it was a lie and that they would do the same next weekend.

Kevin didn’t even know how to define their relationship: friends with benefits? But the thing was that they weren’t even friends, in public they didn’t talk and they only met after the bad races to fuck and after that one of them would get dressed and leave to return to his normal life.  
It was almost impossible to catch feelings for each other, of course sex was amazing but only a little bit of cuddles and small talk don’t make you fall in love with a person.  
Or at least is what Kevin liked to tell himself.  
Truth was he had a big crush for the German driver and knowing that his emotions were unrequited was slowly becoming unbearable: when they were together he would feel on cloud nine but after their “meetings” he was downright miserable. Since catching feelings for another driver was dangerous business he decided to end whatever thing there was between him and Nico after their race in Hungary. It was quite ironic considering their past interactions in that track but summer break was the perfect excuse to avoid the German so Kevin could try finally forget him without seeing him around.  
After the race Kevin and Nico decided to meet at the afterparty: everyone was happy to rest for 3 weeks and in a good mood despite their race results so they all decided to drink a little bit more than what they were used to during normal race weekends.  
Of course Kevin willpower was nonexistent and when Nico suggested to move the party in his hotel room, the Dane was more than happy to comply, forgetting completely all his plans to end things with Nico.  
The sex was amazing as always and since both drivers were pretty much wasted, they fell asleep almost immediately. But then, the catastrophe happened: while Kevin was slowly drifting off to sleep, he kissed tenderly Nico on the head and murmured "I love you".  
The German driver was downright shocked but the alcohol was starting to affect him too and soon enough he was deep asleep.  
The next morning Nico opened his eyes slowly while fighting a terrible headache. He turned around expecting to see the blond Dane right beside him but he founded only the crumpled sheets proving that the night before was a reality and not a fantasy his drunken-brain decided to make.  
It was only when Nico had returned to Monaco that saw Kevin text. It was rather short: "Nico we need to stop what we are doing. Forget about everything we did and don't contact me again."  
When he read the text Nico’s first emotion was hurt. Deep down he had started to catch feelings for the Dane but his refusal to acknowledge it made the whole situation a lot more confusing.

Summer break was long and allowed Nico to clear his mind and to finally be at peace on his true feelings for Kevin. Regretting not having acted on his feelings before, especially since Kevin drunk confession, he decided to talk to him about what happened.  
Nico arrived at Spa full of determination but Kevin attempts to avoid him proved to be successful and the German couldn’t try to come closer to him in the paddock that the fellow driver would simply disappear into thin air: seriously, everytime that he located Kevin, the latter would see him and hide somewhere or walk into his garage.  
Finally Sunday arrived and it was time for the drivers parade. It was Nico’s occasion to finally talk to Kevin since he was required to go and couldn't run away from him.  
When he spotted the other man, Nico quickly went up to him and whispered: “We need to talk about what happened in Hungary”. “We really don’t” replied Kevin, feeling the anxiety setting in his chest and making him sound choked up. Thankfully Romain passed by in that exact moment and seeing Kevin facial expression (and remembering Nico and Kevin’s past fights) decided to save him by saying the team was searching for him.  
“I really owe him one” thought Kevin relieved while walking to his PR lady out of the blue, who gave him a puzzled look but said nothing about the unusual situation.

The race was quite uneventful and soon enough the weekend was over. Kevin went to his hotel room to pack his luggage, dreaming of being on his sofa with his dog. He opened the door and turned the light on just before making an high-pitched scream that tried to disguise with a fake cough.  
Apparently he ran out of all the luck that made him avoid Nico during the weekend, because the German was sitting right in the middle of his hotel room.  
“Here you are, finally we can talk” spoke calmly Nico, doing what Kevin considered a pretty bad impression of Dumbledore. “You… you broke into my room?!” “Well seeing that you avoided me all weekend I figured out this was the only place I would find you alone to talk without getting interrupted”.  
“What if I don’t want to talk?” asked Kevin with a challenging tone. “Then I will” replied Nico “I know in the past we had our fight - off and on track- but what you said in Hungary gave a whole new perspective about our “arrangement”, let’s say, and during the summer break I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I didn’t know you had feelings for me and knowing it at first shocked me. But then I started thinking about all the moments we had together: the late night conversations about our dreams, the cuddles after sex, the secrets moments together just before the races… and I realized one thing-” Nico suddently stopped, insecurity clear in his face and in his voice.  
“What did you realize?” murmured Kevin, looking as insecure as Nico.  
“I love you Kevin, I’ve been for a long time and I’m sorry it had taken all this time to tell you”  
“I love you too” replied Kevin with shimmery eyes, embracing Nico.  
“So… now I can consider you as my boyfriend?” asked the German with a smirk. “Of course we are boyfriends idiot. I’m happy that my drunken confession turned out this well” laughed the Dane before kissing his handsome boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than a month since my last update but I didn't have any inspiration, then I went on holiday for 3 weeks and then university started and I'm there from 8 in the morning to 7 in the afternoon so I didn't have any time to update/write (is there someone who still read what I write? If so I'm sending a big hug to you <3). But now I'm back! And I hope to write more in the next months :)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you liked it :)
> 
> Additional note: I just realized that a part of this chapther could look like some parts in the fic "Mein liebster Feind" by Charona. This is completely unintentional but since it's one of my favourite fics about this pairing and I've read it so many times is probably why there are some similarities. AO3 doesn't let me put the link of the fic here but If you search the title it I'm pretty sure it will come up (and if someone knows how to put a link here, please tell me!)


End file.
